Wolf and the Love of a Merchant
by ClasslessToast
Summary: After about half a year with each other, Holo and Lawrence begin to express their feelings towards one another. Just a little romance fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?"

Holo was laying down in the wagon as they were traveling to a small mountain town named Frost. The town sat right outside of a collection of mountains where it seemed to always snow and hale. Lawrence shook his head as the restless Holo sighed loudly and turned over on her side. "Why aren't we there yet? It has been about two days now!"

He chuckled; "The town of Frost is the only town nearest the mountains, let alone it being known for its cloths and other wool and pelt products. I'm going to try and sell whatever I can, but I am going to buy some of their cloths and to sell at a higher price." He turned back to check on Holo, whose red eyes locked with his. She smiled then began to dig in a box next to her, pulling out an apple and taking a bite out of it. She chewed loudly as his stomach began to growl quietly. "Hungry, we are?" Holo asked as she listened to his stomach. He nodded his head, reaching back and biting into his apple.

"I still can't believe," Lawrence began with his mouth full, "we got all those apples for less than one silver coin."

Holo nodded, gulping down the rest of hers and throwing the core into the back of the wagon. She studied the road ahead: trees began to form over the horizon as once blue sky was blocked by a huge collection of mountains, ranging almost as far as the eye could see. She then pulled out her comb and began to brush her tail. Lawrence noticed a few white hairs on his arm sleeve. He began to brush them towards Holo when she noticed him doing so. "I think you are having a little hair problem, Holo." She shrugged her shoulders; "Do not all animals drop a little hair her and there?" With a smile crossing her face, she flung loose hair off of her tail like a catapult at Lawrence; hair covered him as he laughed along with Holo, brushing the hair off once more. Returning his gaze to the dirt path ahead of him, he didn't seem to care as Holo laid her head down on his leg. He scratched behind her ear, causing her to smile and squirm. He smiled widely as they carried on down the road.

After a while, she rose her head off his leg and sat up, and sighed softly. Lawrence took notice of this and turned to face her; "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head; "No, but can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

She hummed softly, lowering her ears, trying to think of how to ask the merchant. "Lawrence, this has been on my mind lately, and I want to ask you something... Do yo-"

The wagon fell over at an angled manner on its side. The horse reared back as Lawrence walked around the wagon to see what was wrong;  
"Well, a wheel popped off again."

He managed to pick the wagon up slightly and slid the wheel back into place. Holo sighed as Lawrence came back around and sat down. As they started back on the road, Lawrence turned back to face Holo with a smile on his face. "So what did you want to ask?"

"Well, I'm a goddess and all, but...but you are not immortal as I am." her ears now slumped down and her tail still.

"That's not really a question, more of a reminder, but what do you mean?" He looked at her oddly as a tear began to fill her eye. Instead of her asking, she wrapped her arms around Lawrence, pressing her head against his side. He simply accepted the hug and squeezed her softly, wiping a tear from her cheek. She couldn't help but smile as she sat back up and watched the trees coming closer. It had been a while since they first met, roughly half a year later. It was an enjoyable time to them both, though they weren't any further than holding hands or dancing alone in their rooms at night before bed. Lawrence couldn't help but want to move closer to Holo, yet business seemed to restrict him. He wanted to marry Holo and he wanted to live with her forever, but he knew that one day he would die and she would be left alone unless... He sighed, pulling another apple from the box and biting into it.

After a few hours, they had arrived at the town of Frost; snow covering the vast forest and ground around them. The wind howled loudly at the rising moon. Lawrence and Holo had dressed themselves for the cold air and wind shortly before snow began to fall around them. Knocking on an inn door, a large bearded man opened the door to see Lawrence. "Do you have any open rooms?"

"Yes," the man nodded, "it is the room with a three on the door. You may leave your wagon and stead in the barn next to it." Lawrence payed the man and thanked him for the room. Running past the wind back over to Holo and the wagon, he lead the horse and wagon into the barn next to the small building. Smoke emerged from the chimney, meaning it was probably worm inside. Lawrence opened the door and let it slowly open; it was a small wooden cabin with a bearskin on the floor and a small stove next to the fireplace. And opposite the fire place, next to a window, was a single bed. Holo pushed past him and sat her box of apples down on the floor. Lawrence chuckled as they both took off their heavy clothing and placed them on a rack next to the fire to dry. Holo yawned loudly, snuggling up into the covers on the bed. Lawrence sighed as he looked around the room for either another bed or extra sheets only to come up empty-handed. He placed a hand on Holo's shoulder, getting her attention; "I'll be right back with blankets for me."

Before he got away, Holo grabbed his arm softly, her cheeks beginning to blush. "Actually, could you maybe, sleep with me tonight?"

He began to blush too, but after a moment of exploring Holo's eyes, he nodded. "Thank you." Holo mumbled as Lawrence slipped under the covers next to her. She smiled widely, Lawrence smiled back at her. He watched as she slowly drifted to sleep. He smiled as she slowly balled up and began to snore. 'Just the way it should be.' He turned on his back and slowly drifted to sleep as well, dreaming of Holo.


	2. Chapter 2

A cold feeling in the air settled down upon Lawrence as the chirping of birds echoed softly through the morning air. He cracked his eyes slowly to see empty sheets in front of him. He lifted his head up and looked around the room for Holo, catching sight of her sitting on her legs in front of the fireplace. He ears lowered and her tail still, she looked depressed to Lawrence. Pulling the sheets off of his legs, he softly placed his feet on the wooden floor and quietly moved closer to Holo. He stopped for a moment, studying her and the frown on the corner of her face. Her eyes were locked with the fire slowly dieing. He sat down next to her with his legs crossed. He turned his head to face Holo, but to his surprise, she continued to look at the fire. A small tear began to build in her eye.

"You know," Lawrence began, "there is a great place in town to eat at, I heard. Want to go try it?"

His heart sank a little as he watched her shake her head. He frowned as he watched the fire; the wood burned and black like coal. The heat from the small fire warmed his face as the world seemed to stand silent now. Suddenly, Holo wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. At first, he was caught off guard, but placed his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. A piece of wood fell on top of the rest of the stack, causing little orange flakes to rise, then drop back down into the fire. Lawrence felt Holo's tears slowly soak into his shirt. "Who will I have after you are gone?" She mumbled. Lawrence thought for a moment, thinking of outrageous ideas of becoming immortal, then the thought crossed his mind; the only real solution to the problem, though he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He rubbed her shoulder softly as he sighed, trying to push the idea out of his mind. All Lawrence could do was look into the fire as if could give him the answer. 'Why must it be this way?'

"Thank you for the food." Lawrence thanked the man behind the counter.

"Anything you need, we got it! So come again!"

"I might as well with such service. Thanks again."

Lawrence had gone out to get them both some food before he was to start selling his goods and getting cloths to sell later. Stepping back out into the cold and howling winds, he trudged through the snow back to the small building next to the barn that Holo stayed in. Walking in, he smelt the faint smell of beer. Looking to the bed, he found Holo asleep with dry tears running down her face. He sat the bag of food down on a table next to the stove, turning to look at the resting girl. He took his heavy clothes off and sat them on the rack next to the fire to dry. After setting them down, he moved over to the bed and knelled down to get a good look at Holo. He face never seemed so hauntingly sad the entire time Lawrence had known her. He pulled the cover up onto her shoulder, brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead. A small smile crossed her face as her tail began to move slowly back and forth. He smiled, slowly putting the heavy clothes back on and sneaking out of the door to conduct business. Before the door shut, Lawrence could hear Holo mumble something. Stepping back in, he asked what she had said.

"I love you Lawrence."

"I love you Holo."

A smile crossed both of their faces as Lawrence shut the door and walked happily to the barn and retrieving the horse and wagon. Under the falling snow, Lawrence made his way to the trade center of the town; a permanent smile on his face.

Later that afternoon, Lawrence had sold all of his firewood and his weapons. He was planning to go around and buy cloths, but something seemed to stop him. 'I wonder how Holo is.' He thought to himself as he studied the different cloths at a particular stand. The owner took notice of his staring at his stand:

"Hello, sir. I see you are interested in my cloths?"

"Yes, tell me, how much are you willing to sell to me?"

The man looked confused. "Why, why do you ask?"

"I'd like to buy _all _of your cloths here."

"Holo? Are you here?" Lawrence asked as he walked in. She was eating the last bit of food he had brought home for them, her face covered in crumbs. He smiled as he saw her. She smiled back with a childish look on her face; "I am afraid there is nothing left." He chuckled, shaking his head as he sat the heavy clothes down next to the fire. She sat on the bed with her crossed legs under the covers and her tail wagging behind her. Lawrence sat on the bed next to her, laying back onto out of exhaustion. Holo stopped eating, taking notice of him laying down, and looking at him. "Tiring day?"

"Yeah. It took a while to sell all the firewood, but the weapons were gone almost immediately. I'm honestly surprise arms are in such high demand here. Its like I had to auction them off." Lawrence sighed, turning over onto his side and propping his head up with his arm. "Though it is rewarding to see you at the end of the day. Especially like that." he teased.

"Well, I guess you have a point," Holo giggled, "I am a sight to be seen, aren't I?"

They laughed until their eyes locked completely. Smiles crossing their faces, Holo shielded her face with her tail. Lawrence sat up, pushing her tail softly to the side to see a blushing Holo. "You know," Lawrence began, his face beginning to blush as well, "I want to give you something to remember me, after I'm gone and all."

"What would that be?" Holo asked in a confused manner as Lawrence leaned closer to her. "I hope this tells you that I have had the best time knowing you."

Leaning closer, they both closed their eyes, meeting in a kiss. Holo's tail slowly settled down onto the bed as her ears perked up. Pulling away slowly, Lawrence and Holo's gaze locked as she hugged him tightly. "Now I can never let you go. Why are you so stupid?" She joked. Lawrence chuckled, brushing her hair softly; "I'm stupid for you, Holo."


	3. Chapter 3

Holo rolled over onto her side to see Lawrence sound asleep next to her. A smile crossed her face as he exhaled. She began to wag her tail as Lawrence's eyes slowly cracked open. "Good morning Lawrence."

"Morning Holo." He smiled as he saw her own. She never seemed so beautiful in the morning sunshine coming through the window. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as Lawrence watched them closely. His smile grew wider as Holo rose and stretched upon the bed. Propping himself up with his arm, Holo's tail brushed his cheeks. He pushed her tail to the side, the two giggling. Holo turned her gaze over to him, an unusual look on her face. She seemed happy, yet impatient for something. Lawrence sighed as he sat up next to her. "Holo," he began, his eyes locked with hers, "I think I am ready. Though having a little someone running around may be a handful," he held her hand softly, leaning closer to her and looking her dead in the eye, "they will be our handful." Holo laughed softly as Lawrence waited for her reply. She turned to the fireplace, looking deep into the fire. She couldn't seem to think of the proper answer to Lawrence's request, though she knew what to say.

"Lawrence," Holo sighed with her hand in his, "you are merely a human; you come and go. But you are only human that can put up with me. And to loose you will cut me deeper than any knife. But to your request, I have but one favor..."

"What would that be?"

"Do not touch my tail."

Lawrence stared at her for a moment, confusion filling his face. After a moment, they both broke out into a laughter as Holo laid back down onto the bed. Lawrence shook his head as he sighed; "You never fail to confuse me, Holo." A smile across his face he leaned down and kissed her lips. They smiled widely at each other as the world seemed meaningful at that one moment, though it be a fraction in time, it would be one of the many memories kept by the two.

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

"Holo, have you seen my coat?"

"No I haven't, though I have seen this one right here."

A slightly aged Lawrence approached the unchanged Holo, who sat on a bench underneath an apple tree with his coat in her arms. With a few patches on it, the coat still seemed to fit him perfectly. "Well, I am going to go and look for some goods to resell. Do you wish to come along?" Holo nodded as she rose slowly off the bench. They both turned to the home Lawrence had built; the door wide open. "I'm sure someone else would like to come along with us, don't you think Holo?" Lawrence said aloud.

"As do I. If only that person would hurry."

"Hold on, hold on! I'm coming mommy and daddy!" A young girl's voice came from the home.

Running out of the house with the door closing behind her was a young girl in a pink and purple dress. With her brownish golden hair and ears sticking up as high as they could go, she stopped in front of Holo and Lawrence with her tail wagging and a large smile on her face. Crumbs surrounded her lips as she scratched the back of her head, hoping they wouldn't notice. "The apples again, Horo?" Lawrence asked as he flattened his hair with his hand. "Yep!" She squeaked.

"She gets that from you." Lawrence laughed as he turned to see a giggling Holo.

"You may want to get used to it," Holo shoved him playfully as she looked down to her stomach, "we still have another one coming."

She rubbed her stomach softly as Lawrence put his arm around her shoulder. Motioning for Horo to follow, Lawrence and Holo walked hand in hand down the road with the little pup holding her mother's hand.

"I love you Lawrence."

"I love you Holo."

**FIN**


End file.
